nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Lands of Iberia
The Unified Lands of Iberia(controlled by Lsuvsfar) is the combination of Spain, Portugal, Belize, Eastern Panama (the canal separates the east and west), the Panama Canal, Andorra, and France. It also includes lands formerly belonging to the Republic of Greater Mexico which include Mexico, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador, the west half of Panama, Cuba, the Bahamas, and Haiti. Later, it gained annexed former countries of the failed Superpower, the Arab Federation, which include Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, and Libya. History The Begining The start The Unified Lands of Iberia, often called Iberia, was formed in early 1950 when Spain and Portugal decided to combine as one country. It started by establishing some relations with Germany(Marge) and South Africa(Rache Glock). After about a year Iberia drafted up a constitution. From then on, Iberia sat back and worked on their relations with France, Morocco, Andorra, and Germany. However, with Scandinavia(Nonedescript) raging a war against the Soviet Union, the Iberians were paranoid and started up the IUA, which is similar to the FBI or CIA. During the war with the USSR, Alaska(Super JMoney) decided to take over the Kamatcha Penninsula. They then offered a treaty since the Scandinavians had offered one to the USSR right before that and had accepted. However, Russia declined and threatened to nuke them. The Iberian government sent Alaska plans to try and save itsself, but Alaska's main ally, the Northwest Republic(Fuzzles), wouldn't help and Alaska fell. Iberia gets more involved Iberia was a rather dumpy country at this time, and nowhere near the status of a world player, but the Fascist Republic of China sent spies their country to blackmail and bribe their government officials. However, they were ratted out and Iberia panicked, going into lockdown mode except for a handfull of friendly countries. Eventually, the spies were narrowed down to being Chinese, resulting in citizens of both the PRC and FRC from being banned from their country. Soon after, Mexico(Super JMoney's second country) and Iberia began secretly building relations and established a MDP. Now, at this time Mexico attacked Central America. Iberia was not a part of this attack. However, the attack failed(Wane said it was undetailed) and Central America requested the help of the Soviets in crushing Mexico. Mexico had offered treaties to the Central American countries and the USSR, but Iberia interveined and gave Mexico a plan. The plan was then put into action, and the MIACCC was former, which later became the CCC. The Russians never had a chance to land and were destroyed at sea by Western Canada and the USA. Iberia and Mexico then attacked Central America by sea and air until their surrendered. Iberia was granted the Panama Canal and all Panama east of the canal as a token of thanks from Mexico. They were also granted Belize, which Iberia had sent in troops to capture the country. This took a lot of time, and not much else happened. Middle History Iberia's progress hits a wall Iberia had just successfully won its first war and gained land, and the USSR, PRC, and FRC were all banned from Iberia and the Panama Canal. It was also growing relations with Americana(Acedogz). The IUA was busy trying to fight a Mexican terrorist orginization, as well as cracking down on gang problems and drugs in Central America. Updating Belize and East Panama were also high priority. However, soon President Ramirez, the man who won had been president during the Central American War, has shot and killed while chaning a lightbulb on his front porch. There was a huge funeral ceremony held, and leaders from all countries(including the banned ones) were welcome to attend his funeral. In the mean time, a rouge Iberian was leading a rebellion in Tibet, in which the Tibetans would later flee the country. A Time of War 9/11 happened, though Americana controled the Twin Towers, so other building were hit and the war started. Not long after that, a meeting of the CCC was called, in which Mexico's future president layed a bomb, killing 49/51 guards and all the leaders of the CCC countries except for Prime Minister Blair of the UK and Iberian President Oliver Stone, who was put into crticial condition and recovered. The bombing caused Mexico and UK to leave the CCC. East Panama promptly revolted, except for Colon. Former governor of East Panama, Fransisco Pizarro led an attack on Panama City and ended the rebelion, with the help of Americana stopping planes from entering or exiting unless a special code was given. Pizarro resumed his position as governor until his death. With troops being in Afghanistan, the Iberia was focused on winning and keeping other countries in Afghanistan, considering Mexico pulled out, and Canada would later pull out. During a meeting with Americana's President Ross, America was nuked, sparking a war which Iberia would enter. Iberia encouraged the US not to nuke the atttacking countries, a mistake which they would later come to regret. They started combat about 3 years after the war's beggining and destroyed the Batlic Fleet with the help of the UK and France. They then captured Kaliningrad and set up a base there. They would later bomb and take St. Petersburg, before moving on into the rest of Russia. They also sent troops to hunt down Joseph Kony. However, the Russians formed into the current superpower, the Union State. Iberia launched a blitzkreig into the former countries of Poland and Slovakia, though they were kicked out days after and they beat a hasty retreat back to Iberia. They signed a admitted defeat to the Union State and pulled out of Russia and compensed them for damages done. They also pulled out of Afghanistan, now part of the Union State. They also gave up the hunt for Kony to protect Iberia. Late History Preparing for the Worst Their good ally, Morocco had joined the Arab Federation, leaving Iberia stuck between the Arabs and the Union State. They asked Andorra and France to annex with them. Andorra agreed and annexed, while France settled to be a protectorate. Iberia payed $700M to the Union State on grounds that they would not attack France, Andorra, or Iberia. They also secretly accepted Switzerland and Monaco as protectorates, though Switzerland went neutral and Iberia abandoned them. They then started prepairing for an invasion from the Arabs or the Union State. However, after building up quiet a defensive position, they eased up and went into the German Civil War supporting the Pro-European Germans and Austrians. However, The Arab Federation attacked some satellites, causing most everyother satellite to be destroyed by debris. Iberia soon joined in to help Canada clean up. They then built up their military, building lasers, Greek fire, and starting rail and coil guns. The German Civil War ended suddenly when Germany, Austria, and the Czech Republic were attacked by Mexico and Canada as well, resulting in a moral drop and riots. The ULI took control of the Czech Rep for a short time due to lack of Pro-Europeans. They join the AF and Canada in attacking Marosia, though this war was later voided. Other Stuff Military Lsuvsfar will release more, but right now, giving away a bunch could comprimise the Iberian's defenses and reveal one of their major cards. Other people may add if they want to. However, some information about the Iberian Military will be revealed now. The Iberian military is one of the most active militaries in NC, along with Mexico. They are slightly behind some militaries technology wise, but their ranks are usually filled with experienced combatants. They have fought in three wars with one ongoing and been in a few conflicts if you call them that. Wars Central American War, Victory for Iberia. Gained Belize, Panama Canal, East Panama. Russian War, Loss for Iberia. Forced to admit defeat to Union State. Afghan War, Not officially won nor lost. Forced to withdraw from Afghanistan, Union State left to deal with Taliban. German Civil War, Victory for Iberia. Germany, Austria, and Czech Republic are once again Pro-Europe, ULI takes control of Czech military and government. Marosia War, voided, though Allies seemed to be winning. F3NR3L forces to restart in space, Marosia is completely voided. Conflicts East Panama Revolt, Victory for Iberia. Tensions eased in East Panama. Hunt for Kony, Not officially won nor lost. Killed some of Kony's men, forced Kony to move slightly North. Venezuela Invasion, Victory for Iberia. Killed Venezuelan soldiers, saved Mexican paratroopers, somewhat ended the war with Venezuela. Invasion of Poland and Slovakia, Defeat for Iberia. Killed large amounts of Polish and Slovakian troops (controlled by the Union State) driven out days later by Union State. Foreign Relations Players Mexico- Neutral. Mexico and Iberia had a long string of good relations including open borders, shared intelligence, and a MDP. A Former member and founded of CCC, as well as fighting with the Iberians in several wars, Relations were broke by Mexcio, due to the fact the Iberians worked with thr Arabs during the Marosia War. Canada- Allies,. Canada and Iberia are both members of CCC, and Canada has supported or fought with the Iberians in a few wars. Americana- Allies. While it was active, Americana was one of Iberia's biggest allies. The Iberian President often visited Americana for meeting with Aericana's dictator or President. Both fought in Afghanistan and against the Russian/Chinese/North Korean Allies during what the Iberians refer to as the Russian War. Britannia- Neutral, due to it being new. Superpowers Arab Federation- Semi Neutral, some anger for Morroco ditching Iberia and all satellites being destroyed. Both fought in voided Marosian War. Union State- Semi Neutral, agression from Russian War and attack on Poland. NPCs France- Allies, assisted Iberia against Baltic fleet, close parters for a long time Germany- Helping in German Civil War America- Worked together in Central American War, both fought in Afghanistan War, both fought in Russian War, member of CCC Brazil- Member of CCC, aided in Central American War Chile- Member of CCC, aided in Central American War Argentina- Member of CCC, aided in Central American War Fun Facts #The Unified Lands of Iberia is the oldest full active Player country. #Iberia is the only country that's a true democracy. #Iberian school children must learn Portugese or Spanish depending on the native language, they can then learn whatever language they choose. If you are unfortunate enough to live in Belize, you must learn both. If you were lucky enough to live in an annexed country, like Andorra, you have to learn neither. #If you were in Iberia, you would here most people say Russia, instead of Union State. And instead of calling their people Unioners or whatever, you would here them called Soviets. #Iberia is one of the few countries to have a functioning railroad system throughout the country(exluding adopted areas, Melilla, and Ceuta. Though the people never thought of it being used for military purposes, the Iberian government always had it in mind incase nation security became an issue. It also runs through Andorra and France. Category:Lsuvsfar Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation